


Between You and Me (We'll Make this Work)

by BawdyBean



Series: The Life and Times of Eskel, Witcher [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eskel has a Slight Praise Kink, F/M, Homoeroticism, Itty Bitty Voice Kink, Kinky, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: Aldith is a very interesting and unique prostitute who loves her job, and Eskel is a lost witcher who is in love with a man. Together they make it work and he learns a lot from her.A short one shot between Eskel and the original character Aldith from my seriesFinding Center. No prior knowledge of the series is needed to read this but it never hurts!





	Between You and Me (We'll Make this Work)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/gifts).



> For my wonderful Beta bookscorpion who wanted to see this one happen! It's slightly AU to the original storyline as Eskel would not have gone for it on the day he first met Aldith. Though Aldith would have been 100% game.

One strong hand gripped the wooden headboard of the bed, desperate to keep a hold on reality as a hot tongue licked a wicked line from the base of Eskel’s tailbone up his spine, collecting the trail of sweat rolling down his back. His other hand was splayed, fingers spread wide against the wall, for balance as Aldith worked her oiled fingers into him. Knuckles white from the pressure of holding so much of his body weight leaned forward on the hand pressed to the wall as his back bowed. Knees apart to accommodate Aldith kneeling between his legs behind him, Eskel’s mouth fell open at the stretch of her third finger entering him.

Nimble fingers squeezed Eskel’s calf tightly as Aldith’s tongue returned to play where the swell of his ass met his back. His cock thrummed where it dangled between his spread thighs, filling with blood, arousal rushing into it each time she thrust her fingers deep. A guttural moan crawled up from Eskel’s chest, working its way out of his throat and past his open lips when Aldith scissored her fingers inside of him. His rim was aching and tight, it burned but it was so good it made his cock jump when she did it again.

“You love it don’t you?” Aldith’s breath was warm against his ass just before she sank her teeth into the strong muscle there. 

“F- Fuck.”

“Tell me,” she demanded with a thrust of her fingers, brushing over Eskel’s prostate. “Tell me what you like. Is it the way my fingers stretch you out? Hmm?” Another sweet stretch of her fingers brought the question home and Eskel couldn’t answer because nothing would come out, all his words were stuck in his throat with his breath.

“Or would you take more?” Those delicate fingers probed into him again and his breath came rushing out.

“M- More. Pah-please,” Eskel just managed to stutter out, “Please, anything.” Aldith started tapping a slim fingertip against his prostate. Slamming his eyes shut as his vision went white and then faded into a myriad of colors, Eskel’s mind followed her mouth. It traveled down to lick at the top of his cleft and Eskel shuddered at the intimacy of her mouth so close to where her fingers were seated inside him before it moved over to the swell of his other cheek and her teeth sank in there, drawing a hiss from him.

The world outside his mind was gone, all Eskel could feel was the full stretch Aldith’s fingers created with each pull out and sweet ache in his groin they gave with each push in. The slick slide of her heated tongue over the bite and across his ass; the smooth skin of her breasts brushing along the backs of his thighs, punctuated every so often by the kiss of her peaked nipples. Her tongue was snaking up his spine, delving into each divot, until the hand that had being steadying herself on his calf came up to thread itself in his hair craning his neck backwards. Neck now vulnerable Aldith sealed her lips over it, sucking a path up to his ear. 

“You wish I was a man don’t you?” She whispered conspiratorially right in his ear, only for him to hear.

Eskel groaned loudly, his cock leaking at the thought, “Yes.” It was so easy to admit to Aldith. All his desires on display, easy pickings for her. 

“Oh Eskel. Sweet boy,” he could feel her gentle smile against his ear, “I’m gonna FUCK you so good.”

Eskel felt abandoned when Aldith let his head drop. It lolled, chin against his chest, where her she tipped it with her fingers as she giggled softly. Breath coming fast and heavy Eskel stayed bowed against the wall, knees on the bed, trying let his senses catch up to reality. It was so cold without Aldith next to him. The rim of his asshole begged for her to return, clenching around nothing but the cool air left behind when she’d removed her fingers. Eskel desperately wanted her back.

“Aldith please,” he begged. 

Eskel could hear rustling behind him, but he was too disoriented to turn and see what Aldith was doing. The clunk of a chest lid opening against the bed, and more rustling as she looked for something. The bed dipped as she returned and Eskel sighed, grateful for reappearance of her warmth against his skin. A smooth leather covered phallus was placed at his lips. Aldith’s deft hand stroked his heavy cock, squeezing the head and gathering the precum leaking there on her fingers. She smeared it onto the head of the leather phallus and pressed it against his lips. Eskel moaned again, louder this time, lips parting just slightly.

“Suck,” Aldith ordered.

Eskel opened his mouth and took the leather cock in. It was salty on his tongue and made his own cock ache harder. Closing his eyes and savoring the taste of himself he grunted when Aldith’s thin fingertips toyed with his rim. Tugging and teasing, pulling and circling, dipping just inside to test if he was still loose. The leather covered phallus was firm in his mouth, with his eyes closed he could imagine it was the real thing. It warmed the longer Eskel suckled at it.

“Oh sweet boy,” she whispered pushing the leather cock deeper into Eskel’s mouth. “You’re so good for me.”

“Mmmph,” Eskel moaned swallowing to keep from choking as his eyes rolled back, Gods Above he loved her voice, it crawled along his spine and down to his cock. Her fingers slipped back inside of him. Hips canting forward a dribble of precum hung drooling from Eskel’s cock waiting to fall. The fingers retreated only to return with more oil and Eskel thought he might fall back against Aldith toppling her. He gripped the headboard harder, swallowing around the leather cock in his mouth as she worked his ass again. Aldith bit into his shoulder and Eskel sucked in a rough breath through his nose, nostrils flaring. Then she was kissing it better, licking over the indents left by her perfect teeth.

“Are you gonna open your ass for me like you open you mouth?” Aldith asked him, her voice was like thick honey, smooth ale, and ice cold water all at once and it made him shiver. 

“Mmmph, phwse,” Eskel struggle to speak around the phallus in his mouth. 

“Let me have that then,” Aldith pulled it from his mouth. 

Eskel rushed to breath through his mouth, letting his sweaty cheek rest against the wall. He barely registered her weight shifting behind him as she fixed the phallus onto her leather harness, but he did whine at the withdrawal of her fingers from his hole. Then her hands were spreading him open wide to her view. Desire warred with shame in his gut and arousal twisted around it all. 

“OH Eskel,” Aldith drew a quick breath in, “Look at you.”

Eskel’s eyes fell closed again, he couldn’t look at himself, but she was looking at him, in the most private of ways, staring at him like a meal and he knew it. He felt the bead of precum drop from his cock, another taking its place. Wet heat licked over his exposed entrance and her tongue dipped inside of him. Eskel felt like someone had punched him in the chest, no matter how hard he tried to breath his lungs wouldn’t comply. His ass was on fire with pleasure as her tongue swirled around his stretched rim. 

“Shi- Gods. Aldith, please.” Words finally finding him, Eskel had no control, “Please. Don’t stop.” Aldith stretched him apart further, nipping at his sensitive skin, grazing gently with her teeth, delving into him as deep as she could reach, allowing him to push back against her mouth.

One graceful hand reached around to cradle Eskel’s sac, the fingers soft as silk, as Aldith leaned back up against him, the head of the now well oiled leather cock nudging at his pucker. Carefully the hand on his sac guided him back, holding him there, not letting him escape as the nudging head slowly burrowed deeper.

Splitting him on that leather cock, Aldith cooed in his ear, “Such a good boy.” She rocked her hips faintly, pushing it ever deeper and Eskel gasped as it widened his hole more than her three slim fingers had. “Shhh, so good for me, you can take it. I know you can.” Softly rocking hips sent the phallus deeper, the head passing the tight ring of his sphincter, and Eskel exhaled roughly. No one had ever taken him like this, Geralt had tried once, but it hadn’t felt so… _glorious_. He wanted it to feel like this with Geralt Oh Gods PLEASE.

“There you go,” Aldith cooed again, “Let me all the way in.” Her other hand settled low on his abdomen and drew him back against herself, driving her cock deeper still, bowing his back further as he tried not to lose his contact with the wall and bed frame.

“Unngh,” Eskel wasn’t able to articulate a word when the head of her cock slid past his prostate. A long string of precum oozed from the tip of his cock. Aldith’s full hips settled against Eskel’s ass and his hole involuntarily squeezed on her cock. It felt so incredibly thick inside him he couldn’t believe he’d taken it all. It wasn’t thin, or short, it rivaled his own at least, and it made his asshole burn in the best way. 

Pulling back only a few inches Aldith set a easy rhythm, driving her hips forward while drawing Eskel’s back against herself. Eskel’s cheek still rested against the wall next to his hand, the long line of his back stretching toward Aldith where her arms wrapped around his waist, one hand cradling his balls the other his stomach. She guided him back onto her cock again and again. The urge to spill all over the bed pooling in his gut, Eskel tried to process all the images in his head, of Aldith’s fingers in his ass, Geralt lounging in the bath, the leather cock covered in his own precum. He was shaking again. 

Aldith was driving into him with more force now, withdrawing further than before, almost all the way out before plunging back in each time. The head of her leather cock rubbed over his prostate with every thrust. Gods it felt amazing. Eskel’s thighs trembled, icy heat flowed from his stomach down to his knees and he knew he was close.

“Geralt,” Eskel whispered.

“I fuck you… like you wish… he would… don’t I?” Aldith asked, every few words accentuated by a deep thrust.

“Yes,” Eskel admitted.

“Say it again,” Aldith demanded, out of breath.

“Yes!”

“Tell me you like it.”

“I love it,” Eskel choked out.

“Tell me,” Aldith demanded. 

“I love your cock in my ass. Aldith please!” Eskel begged. 

“Touch yourself and cum for me.” 

Eskel remained leaning on the wall, melted in place. The hand holding the headboard grasped his straining cock, and with four quick pulls he was spurting all over Aldith’s bed. They stayed in place for a little while, unmoving, time ticking by as they tried to catch their breath. 

“Oh Fuck,” Eskel croaked chest heaving.

“Oh Eskel,” Aldith giggled gasping for breath. “That was quite a workout.”

“That. Was…amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Later as they lay, Aldith draped over Eskel's broad body in the not quite large enough bed, Eskel's fingers combing through her hair slowly his lips touch her forehead.  
> "So what else do you have in that chest at the foot of the bed?" _Curiosity killed the Cat,_ Eskel thought to himself, _but not the Wolf. Wolves were stronger._


End file.
